


Attempt

by agentfitz (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/agentfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of BuckyxLoki one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Flawed Design - Stabilo

  Bucky woke up, glancing at the holographic clock to his right. It was a quarter past 3 in the morning. He had no explanation for the recent insomniac nights. He completely gave up on sleep and put on some sweatpants, going down to get a cup of coffee. He was surprised to find out he wasn't the only one awake. "What's got you up?" Bucky asked. Tony stood from his slumped posture on the bar stool. "Drinks," he slurred, taking in a gulp of whatever was in his bottle. "Want one?" Bucky shook his head.

  "Suit yourself." Tony reached over and grabbed another wine bottle. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned on the coffee pot. "What's got you up soldier?" Tony asked. Bucky shrugged, pouring his coffee. "Can't sleep." "How's Loki treating you?" Tony slurred. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Fuck it." Bucky crossed his arms, putting the coffee cup down.

  "What's going on with Loki?" Bucky asked. "Yesterday he came to me in the lab and asked how I got Steve to agree to date me. When I told him, I asked him why. He said he was planning on asking you out for a date, but he made me swear not to tell you. But drunk Tonly found a loophole," he said. "What's your loophole Stark?" "He said not to tell the Winter Soldier, but instead I told Bucky Barnes," Tony winked, taking another sip from the wine bottle.

  "You're saying Loki likes me?" Bucky asked. Tony nodded with a 'duh' expression on his face. "And for me saying that, you're not going to tell Steve about me drinking so heavy. And don't even try to find a loophole." Bucky didn't plan to. Bucky finished his coffee and looking at the time. It was merely 5. He felt fuzzy inside. And he didn't know if it was from the 4 cups of coffee or finding out Loki had a thing for him.

  Later on that day, Bucky kept looking at Loki, carefully avoiding eye contact. When their eyes met, Bucky could feel heat in his cheeks and he'd look down. Around 5 o'clock, Bucky swallowed his nerves and knocked on Loki's door, dressed in decent clothing. He cleared his throat as the door slowly opened.

  "Bucky. What brings you around?" Loki asked awkwardly, looking down at their shoes. Bucky smirked. The God of Mischief, a confident little bastard, was scared of talking to a one-armed man out of the century. "I'd like to take you out," Bucky said confidently. Loki's face flushed. "I-I-I.." "Let me be more specific," Bucky smirked, "I've had some help in preparing a nice meal for us both and an arrangement of movies for you to choose from. I've also gotten the other Avengers to promise to not come into the living room until after midnight."

  Loki was surprised at how much thought Bucky had placed into this. He smiled and nodded. "Bucky Barnes, I'd love to have dinner with you," Loki said. Bucky smiled. "Thank God. I was worried you'd say no. Now, let me take you," Bucky chuckled, sticking out his metal hand. Loki intertwined their fingers and Bucky held them delicately.

  After their dinner, Loki and Bucky didn't know what they wanted to watch so they had JARVIS pick a random movie and play it for them. It was the Lion King. Bucky had watched it before with Steve and Tony (as an awkward third wheel), but it was new to Loki. Bucky was surprised when he saw tears in Loki's eyes when the father died. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked. Loki blinked away his tears. "Of course," he said. Bucky wapped his arms around the god and hld him close to his chest.

  Loki loved the warmth that came off of his lover. They didn't even make it through the whole movie. Since Bucky already knew the plot, he was bored. He kissed Loki roughly. Loki wrapped his fingers around Bucky's neck. Bucky removed both their shirts. Loki shivered as the cold metal made contact with his skin. Their were having a make out session when Clint walked in. He stood there awkwardly, then cleared his throat, making a bug deal of it. Bucky sat up.

  "You promised not to come in here until after midnight," Bucky pointed out. "Its almost 1," Clint retorted. Loki held Bucky's human hand. "Why don't we go back to your room," he whispered. Bucky smiled and nodded. Loki grabbed there shirts and followed Bucky up to his room.

  Since Clint ruined their sexual mood, Bucky changed out of his clothes into just his boxers. Loki changed into sleeping clothes, well Bucky's version of them anyway (a pair of gym shorts and nono shirt). He made no protests. He liked seeing Bucky without one and he knew Bucky liked seeing him without one as well. Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki, who buried his face in Bucky's chest.


	2. Different (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠SMUT AHEAD⚠  
> don't like don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touching on My - 3OH!3

  Bucky held Loki close to his side. He knew how much Loki hated thunderstorms. Every time the thunder echoed, Loki shivered, earning him a kiss on the top of his head from his protector. "It'll pass Loki. Get some rest babe," Bucky said. Loki adjusted himself, burying his face in Bucky's chest. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. Eventually, Loki gave up on sleep and Bucky gave up on trying to get him to fall asleep.

  It was a little past 11 pm and Bucky was tired from the day's events. His work shift had dragged on and he wanted sleep more than anything, because he didn't work tomorrow. But, his priority was to have Loki fall asleep first. Bucky leaned in and kissed him passionately. Loki cupped Bucky's cheeks, rolling over him. Bucky smiled and let his hands trail down to Loki's smaller waist.

  Fiddling with the belt buckle, Loki's sweatpants found themselves wrapped nicely around his ankles. Bucky slept in nothing but his boxers, so he stared down at Loki's very noticeable tent. Loki blushed as Bucky played with the waistband. They connected their lips again and Loki's boxer slowly started to slip down. As did Bucky's. "You're such a tease," Bucky said quietly, taking off his own boxers. "I learn from the best," Loki commented, tossing his boxers off the side of the bed.

  Now, Bucky had had sex before. He'd had sex with Loki before, but there was something about this one time that felt different. There was hint of mischief in Loki's green eyes. Bucky smiled at this, and flipped them over so Loki was on the bottom. Loki bit Bucky's lower lip. "Such a fucking tease," Bucky whined. Loki smirked. The two stayed in that position as they intensely made out, not moving a muscle other than their lips.

  Bucky nudged Loki's nose with his own. "We're already naked, might as well make use of it," Bucky winked. Loki blushed but nodded. Bucky bucked his hips into Loki's bare ones. Loki let it a small moan of pleasure. Bucky started to thrust, softly at first, but as Loki continued moaning, he trusted harder.

  "Fuck Bucky!" Loki shouted, gripping the side of the bed. He bit his lip to keep from screaming any louder. Bucky thrust harder and slightly faster. Loki let out a loud throaty moan. Bucky moaned in pleasure as his thrusting continued. He stopped and turned Loki back on his back, roughly connecting their lips. Loki's tongue swept for entrance and was immediately granted access.

  Loki threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky let out a small moan that got lost in Loki's mouth. Loki smirked and started to tug at the boy's hair. Loki was completely zoned out, only focused on Bucky. When he came back, the thunder terrified him and he jumped, accidently kneeing Bucky in the nuts. Loki gasped and Bucky hunched over in pain.

  Bucky started laughing before rolling back over and slipping his boxers back on and going towards the door. "Bucky. I'm sorry.. Its just that I-" "It's fine love," Bucky said. Loki slipped up his own boxers and sweatpants, following Bucky to the kitchen and making him an ice pack.

  He snuck a kiss to Bucky's cheek as he put the ice bag on his lover's groin. Bucky chuckled. "That was... Different wasn't it?" Bucky said. Loki nodded. "Very. I'm sorry about that. I was just focused on you and then I zoned back in and-" Bucky shut Loki up by pressing his lips to his. "I said it was okay. And its not like I've never been hit there before," Bucky says, intertwining his fingers with Loki's. Loki smiled.

  "Not by me anyway," Loki mused. "Well, you do move in your sleep," Bucky chuckled, kissing Loki's cheek. Loki laughed and looked down. "I'm heading back to bed. I'll wait for you there?" Loki said. Bucky squeezed Loki's hand. "I'm not staying here alone." He hopped off the countertop and walked up to their bedroom.

  He laid back down and hugged Loki close to his side. Loki was careful to avoid his area as he tried to fall asleep. The thunderstorm still roared loudly outside their window. Bucky had already past out, Hus grip not as strong on Loki. Loki adjusted himself, waking Bucky. Bucky knotted their fingers and kissed Loki's forehead. "Its okay Loki. It'll pass."

  Loki shut his eyes tightly and just imagined him slow dancing with Bucky. The thought soothed him. He was able to fall asleep with a massive smirk on his face. Bucky smiled down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot write a serious smut scene lol im sorry for that


End file.
